Fluff n Stuff
by cecania13
Summary: Because it can't all be smut. A little bit of fluff with the dwarves of Middle Earth. Series of fluffy one shots which will mostly be K ratings with the occasional bump up to T.
1. Baking, FiliReader

Licking your fingers, you pulled back to look at the efforts of your day's labours. Your counter was covered in the baking you had been doing, dishes and bowls full of pastries and sweets. Tomorrow was Durin's day and you had been asked to help with the feast. You hadn't had anything else to do so you had readily agreed. Unfortunately, you had had to lock your doors as soon as you'd started because you'd had too many dwarves already trying to get into your house to sample some of your desserts.

Keeping dwarves out of a kitchen full of sweets was no easy task but somehow you had managed. Of course, it had almost driven you insane because you had a sweet tooth like all the others and you had been trapped inside with all the smells. Somehow you'd resisted sampling the treats but it was wearing your control down. You needed a distraction before you lost it.

Hearing a knock at your door, you called, "Go away! I've already said I'm not sharing!"

"That's too bad to hear because I enjoy sharing," a voice you knew called back.

Rolling your eyes, you crossed the room to the door leading outside. You pulled it open slightly and lifted a brow at the dwarf standing there. "You still can't have any," you told him, keeping a tight grip on the door.

He smiled at you, the same smile that usually made you give in to whatever he was wanting.

"Fíli, no," you said. "Your mother asked me to help with the celebration and I'm not going to let her son ruin that!"

"Easy, lass," he said, laughing and taking a small step back. "I know what Mother asked you to do and I'm not here to eat any of it."

You eyed him warily, not believing him.

Fíli held up his hands, his smile still in place. "I promise."

"Why are you here?" you asked, keeping your grip on the door.

"Since when am I not allowed to visit you? I always visit you after I work in the forge for the day."

"Aye and you usually want me to feed you," you said honestly.

"Working in the forge is hard, lass," he pointed out. "Normally you don't mind."

"I normally don't have enough food in my house to feed the village."

His head tipped to the side, studying you. "You're really not going to let me in?"

You shook your head. "I don't trust you. You've devoured my kitchen before."

"Alright, lass," he said, giving you a bow. "I'll leave you alone for today, but tomorrow you're mine."

You shivered slightly as he started to walk away. You were looking forward to tomorrow, to the feasts and dancing and celebrations that lasted all day. But you also looked forward to him visiting you. "Fíli, wait," you called.

He paused, looking over his shoulder at you.

Your fingers drummed against the door for a second before you stepped back, opening it. "Get back here," you said, waving him on.

"But your precious desserts," he protested mildly.

"I'll defend them from you and don't think that I won't," you threatened as he walked back to your door. "I've been working hard on this all day."

He nodded and stepped into your kitchen. "Mahal, lass," he muttered, looking around. "You did all this?"

"Aye. Don't," you said sharply when he reached out for something on a plate.

"There's enough here that no one will miss it tomorrow," he protested, still reaching out.

You hurried over and smacked his hand. "I said no, Fíli!"

He shook his hand out before walking to the table. "You look like you've baked for an army, lass. You don't think that you over did it at all?"

"Have you seen how much the lot of you eat?" you demanded, looking around and wondering what you could feed him. You had used most of your food to make the desserts since there would be no need for you to make your own meals tomorrow.

"We surely can't eat all of this."

You laughed. "Give me a moment and I'll find you something to eat."

He sighed and you heard him slump in the chair. Glancing back at him, you saw that he had his head tipped back, his eyes closed as he rested. He looked exhausted.

"Long day?" you asked, searching your cupboards for something to give him.

"Always is before Durin's day," he sighed. "Everyone knows nothing's going to get done tomorrow so they all showed up to have the most ridiculous things to fix."

And of course they wouldn't be turned away because the heirs of Durin always got their job done no matter what was brought to them. Pursing your lips, you planted your hands on your hips and tried not to be frustrated. You knew he was tired and needed to eat and there was nothing to give him.

"Having issues?"

"Hush," you muttered, looking at the counter. There was no helping it. Scooping up a plate of desserts, you walked over to the table and set it down.

Fíli's eyes opened as he heard the porcelain on the wood before he looked at you. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Walking back to the counter, you pulled a drawer open and took out a fork. "No!" you said when you turned to see him reaching for one of the berry tarts on the plate.

"Lass, you don't mean to torment me by putting that in front of me and not letting me eat it," he groaned.

"I'm not that mean," you chided, coming back to him. Looping your arm around his neck, you settled on his lap, shaking your head when a smile curled his lips.

"Sometimes you are," he pointed out, shifting in the chair so he could hold you properly.

"Teasing is fun and you should know since you do it so often," you muttered, leaning in to brush your lips against his.

A low chuckle left him and one hand lifted to keep you where you were, prolonging the kiss. Sighing softly, you melted against him, your fingers curling into his hair. You felt his own hand curl around your hip, his grasp possessive and firm. "I missed you today," he said softly against your lips.

"Me or the lunch I usually bring?"

"There you go being mean again," he growled, pulling back to give you a look.

You batted your lashes at him. "We've already had this discussion. Now are you hungry or not?"

"Are you going to feed me?"

Picking up the fork, you cut a piece of the small tart and lifted it up. "I had considered it," you said, smiling.

His lips quirked up again and he took the bite. A groan left him, his eyes closing as he chewed. "How do you do that?" he muttered, leaning back in the chair. "How are you so damn good at that?"

"Practise," you murmured. You had had plenty of practise cooking for most of the warriors that lived in the area. You didn't normally make this kind of thing, but you had taken to it easy enough.

He made a pleased noise and chewed another bite. "You're spoiling me," he sighed.

"Well, if you think it's going to make you fat, I can stop."

Blue eyes cracked open to glare at you. "Lass, don't you dare. If you stop, I'm going to sabotage everything in this kitchen."

"You wouldn't."

He lifted a brow at you but before you could figure out what he was about, he started tickling you. A startled gasp left you before you started giggling. When you tried to get out of his lap, his arm wrapped tighter around you and kept you in his lap.

"Fíli, stop!" you gasped, pushing at him and trying to squirm away from him.

He didn't. If anything he tickled you harder. It wasn't until you were gasping for air and collapsed against him that he finally stopped. "You know better than to tempt me," he murmured, his lips brushing your ear.

You smacked his chest lightly, shivering as the long braids of his mustache tickled your ear. You heard him pick up the fork, but didn't move yet. You still needed to catch your breath and being wrapped up in his arms wasn't something you were going to complain about. Closing your eyes for a moment, you let the strong scent of leather and the muskiness of male dwarf calm you.

"You're purring," he said quietly and you could hear the smile in his voice.

Rolling your eyes, you pushed away from him to give him a look. "I'm not allowed to enjoy your company?"

"Never said that," he murmured, lifting a piece of tart to your lips.

"I'm not hungry."

"And I'm sharing."

You took the bite when he didn't move. "You are the most stubborn dwarf I have ever met."

Fíli laughed, his fingers flexing on your hip. "And you love me for it."

Sometimes. Sometimes you wanted to hit him over the head with a pot. You had to bite your tongue to keep from scolding him again when he started on a second tart.

"Lass, you need to stop wearing your emotions on your face," he chuckled. "You've made more than enough for tomorrow. One plate of tarts isn't going to be missed."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me and since I'm supposed to be a prince, I have final say."

A snort left you and you pushed out of his lap. You knew he was teasing about the prince thing, but it still made you roll your eyes. The only time the prince card came out was usually when he and his brother had gotten into some kind of trouble. Leaving him to the tarts, you walked back to your baking, thinking about covering and storing it for the night.

Before you could start, two hands came down on either side of you and a hard body pressed to your back, pinning you to the counter. "Where do you think you're going?" he rumbled in your ear.

"My work day isn't over yet," you said quietly.

"It is for a little bit." He turned you to face him before gripping your hips and lifting you up onto the counter.

"Because you say so?"

He smirked. "Exactly so."

You couldn't help laughing but before you could wrap your arms around his neck, he moved away. "Fíli, what-"

"I know you and I know you probably worked all day making all of this and didn't take any for yourself."

"I'll eat it tomorrow with everyone else."

It was his turn to snort. "No, you won't. You never do."

No, you didn't, but that wasn't the point. Bracing yourself to hop off the counter, you froze when he growled at you. "Fíli."

He scooped up a bowl of puff pastries and turned back to you. "I also know these are your favourites," he said, putting the bowl down beside you.

"Are not."

"No?" he said slowly, dipping a puff in heavy cream and lifting it to his own lips. "More for me then."

Reacting without thinking, you leaned forward and nipped it from his fingers. Licking your lips to catch the cream, you nearly did purr as the taste filled your mouth. When Fíli chuckled at you, you gave him a mock glare. "You can't just tease a girl with desserts and expect her to sit idly by."

Fíli popped one of the puffs in his mouth and grinned at you.

"You can't act like an adult for long, can you?"

"Why do I need to when I'm with you?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his forehead on yours. "When I'm with everyone else, I have to be Fíli, son of Dís and heir of Thorin Oakenshield. When I'm with you, I'm just Fíli."

"And just Fíli is a childish dwarf who has no control when it comes to sweets?" you asked teasingly.

He huffed at you. "No, he's a dwarf who has no control when it comes to a sweet dwarf with a sharp tongue."

Pulling him back when he moved away, you threaded your fingers in his hair and kissed him. "Normally, you like my tongue," you murmured.

"Do not tempt me," he grumbled. "I can't stay here tonight to teach you the lesson you deserve."

You tried not to laugh as you let him pull away and instead, picked up another puff. Dunking it in the cream, you offered it to him. Your breath caught when he leaned forward and took it from you, his tongue flicking the cream off of your fingers. "You're horrible," you whispered.

His lips twitched up and he caught your hand. Kissing the pads of your fingers, he smiled fully when you shivered. "As much as I want to stay," he said regretfully, "I should get home before Mother or Uncle sends Kíli looking for me."

You nearly blanched at the thought of Kíli in your kitchen. Fíli would tease at eating everything; his brother would actually eat all of it.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help you get all of this to the main hall," he promised, leaning back in to kiss you quickly.

"You don't have to," you protested, smiling when he kissed you again.

"Aye, I do. Mother's orders."

You laughed softly. Dís had said that she would send help to move the food. She hadn't mentioned that it was going to be her sons. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that," you murmured.

He tugged you to the edge of the counter suddenly, pressing fully against you. "And tomorrow, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he purred.

Shivering at the promise in his words, you nodded and laughed when he gave you another quick kiss. He helped you off the counter before heading to the door.

"Make sure you lock this," he told you as he opened it. "I'd hate to see all your hard work go to waste."

"Keep your brother away and I can handle the rest," you teased.

Fíli chuckled and stole one more kiss from you before leaving.

* * *

A/N: If I thought writing smut could be difficult at times, it's got nothing on fluff. I feel like I'm failing at writing when there isn't some kind of sex involved, but I suppose that is the definition of fluff. So yes. I got a request on tumblr for some Fili fluff because there isn't enough of it and since I'm happy to write, here it is! Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	2. Princess, KiliReader

_Summary: _You'd thought it just a passing fancy of annoyance but perhaps the prince's attention is more than that…

_Note: Fíli-55 years old (approx. 18 human years)_

_Kíli-50 years old (approx. 16 human years)_

_Gimli-35 years old (approx. 11 human years)_

* * *

Tipping your head back, a deep sigh left you as you felt the summer sun on your face. After a long winter and a spring full of rain, it was a wonderful feeling and you weren't the only one to think so. The air was full of the happy shrieks of tots excited to be outside and the laughter of adults as they watched the marry making. Even the warriors had come out of the city to train. The whole community was outside enjoying the day.

You smiled at people you passed, book tucked firmly under your arm as tots darted between legs haphazardly. There was a nice flat rock nearby that had your name on it and you wanted to reach it before someone else claimed it. It was the perfect spot to read, with the surface warmed by the sun and a rock face right behind that was excellent for reclining against. It also gave you a clear view of the area so you could watch your neighbours as they went about their tasks.

Your smile grew when you saw the spot was unoccupied and hurried to it. You wanted to get settled as quickly as possible before someone came to disturb you. It would happen eventually and you wanted to get a little bit of reading in before it did.

As you settled, you heard a voice that made you roll your eyes. If you just ignored the owner, maybe he'd go away. You almost snorted. From past experience, you knew that wouldn't work. But it didn't stop you from opening your book to begin reading.

Footsteps approached you and you kept reading. "Imagine finding you here."

"Hello, Prince Kíli," you said quietly, not looking up.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"I can see that," he said, most likely rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad your eyes are still working." You made a noise when the book was plucked from your hands. "Prince Kíli, can I please have my book back?"

He was looking at the runes on the cover, frowning. "It's a beautiful day and you're going to spend it reading a history book?"

"I like it," you said defensively.

"But it's a waste of a day."

You spine stiffened. "Not all of us like hitting each other with sticks," you said tightly, jerking the book away from him.

"I just meant there's so much more you could do today," he said quickly as if knowing he'd insulted you.

"And I want to read."

Silence fell between you before he heaved a deep sigh and you heard him walk away.

Glancing at his retreating back, you frowned. Why the younger prince of Durin kept seeking you out was beyond you. It had started after the last Durin's Day and made no sense to you. No matter what happened, he always came back.

You shrugged lightly and returned to your book. Or you tried to. You couldn't focus on the runes now. Blowing out a harsh breath, you slumped back and stared at the sky.

Fluffy white clouds were drifting across the blue expanse. You amused yourself for a while by finding shapes and animals in them. A smile curled your lips as you watched them, letting it soothe your mind. Maybe now you'd be able to-

"Surrender! We've got you surrounded!"

Jerking at the shout, you looked down to see that your rock was ringed by young dwarves. All of whom were grinning at you and had wooden training weapons in their hands. "P-Pardon?"

"There's no use resisting," the same voice said and had you focusing on the red-headed dwarf speaking. "We out number you and you're defenceless."

You stared at him. What was going on? You were sure you recognized him, but your brain couldn't figure it out. "I don't understand."

He grinned at you. "We're kidnapping you, Princess," he said as if it was obvious. "And we will keep you prisoner until our property has been returned."

Still staring, you couldn't quite believe this was happening. You were sure they were playing a game, but why had they picked you? And why had he called you princess? "I think there's been a mistake, good sir," you said slowly. "I am no princess and I do not know what's been taken from you."

There were murmurs from his cohorts, but he shook his head. "No, the one who took it will exchange it for you."

Oh, what was going on?

"Gimli!"

Everyone looked over at the voice. You nearly groaned as you saw both princes standing nearby, training swords in hand. Were _they_ responsible for this? "Prince-"

"Traitor!" Gimli yelled. "Return what you've stolen or we'll keep your princess!"

You saw Kíli's face blanch slightly and Fíli seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. "She has nothing to do with this," Kíli said, stepping forward. "You don't involve innocents in a fight."

Gimli puffed up. "You involved her when you took it!"

_How?_ You wanted to shout. How had the prince's cousin thought you were connected to Kíli? How had your peaceful day turned into this? "I'm sorry, Sir Gimli," you said, drawing everyone's attention, "but I'm of no importance to Prince Kíli. You've been mistaken."

He frowned at you. "No," he said firmly. "_You're_ mistaken."

"Gimli," Kíli said tensely. "Stop it."

"Kíli said you'd be a perfect princess," Gimli continued, ignoring his cousin. "I heard him!"

Your gaze jerked to Kíli to see his cheeks grow bright red before they paled as anger filled his eyes. "I'm going to trounce you for that, you little brat!"

High pitched battle cries rang out as the youngsters charged the princes. You could only stare as they clashed, your mind whirling. Kíli had said what? Why had he said that? You watched as he knocked aside the younger dwarves' blows, but, despite his anger, he did nothing more than lightly smack them. Was it all just a game?

No. There has been real embarrassment on his face before the anger had replaced it. Did that mean…? Was _that_ why he'd started showing up wherever you were? Your heart gave a little thump as you thought about it. You had thought he'd just been out to annoy you, but it hadn't been the case at all. "You fool," you whispered to yourself.

How many times had you sent him away, irritated by his behaviour? How many times had you been exasperated and short with him? How many times had he considered not coming back?

The thought upset you and you suddenly realised you had grown used to him seeking you out. That the few days you hadn't seen him had made you sad. You were incredibly grateful for the stubbornness running through his veins that had kept him returning to you. And you cursed your own that had kept you from seeing the real reason he had sought you out.

Looking around, you saw that most of the youngsters were engaged in battle with the brothers. Well, if you were supposed to be a princess being rescued perhaps you should play the part. "Oh, be careful!" you called when Gimli smacked Kíli in the shin with his wooden axe.

His head snapped up and he stared at you for a second. A huge grin suddenly crossed his face and it made you blush. He shared a look with his brother before they began pushing their way through the crowd around them.

You watched as the younger dwarves tried to stop them, but they didn't have the same training as the princes. They were also several years younger and that was seriously against them. They effortlessly worked together to deflect blows and move forward. A part of you was impressed that they still did not hurt any of the little ones even though the others were striking them fully.

Scooting to the edge of the rock, you waited as they drew near. It was hard not to grin when Kíli smiled almost shyly at you and held out his hand. Letting him help you up, you weren't surprised when he tucked you behind him as he faced the younger ones.

"Don't let them take the princess!" Gimli shouted.

You peeked around Kíli and your eyes widened when you saw they were getting ready to charge.

Fíli glanced over at Kíli. "I'll cover you. Get the 'princess' out of here," he said, winking at you.

Blushing at that, you gasped when Kíli grabbed your hand.

"Come on," he said, tugging you away.

Your grip on him tightened when he broke into a run and you followed suit. You tried not to think about the indulgent and knowing smiles so many adults didn't try to hide as you ran past. The sounds of the fight and Gimli's shouts gradually faded as Kíli led you into the trees.

Heart stuttering a bit as the leaves blocked out the sun, you tried not to think about the fear the forests caused in you. When you could no longer hear any sounds from the gathering, Kíli finally stopped.

"This should be far enough," he said, looking around.

"Far enough?"

He smiled. "Most of the tots are afraid of the trees still," he explained. "They won't follow us in here."

You nearly made a face. You definitely understood their fears. The tall trees were so different from the stone halls you were used to. The stone was silent but the forest was alive with foreign sounds.

"Are you alright?"

Jerking your gaze to him, you blushed faintly as you saw the concern on his face. "I-I, uhm, well-" you stammered, unable to form words.

His head tipped to the side before his eyes widened. "Are you scared of the trees?" he asked.

Your blush deepened and you nodded.

"You don't need to be scared of them," he assured you, his thumb rubbing against the back of your hand. "They really aren't scary."

"Not all of us leave the mountains as often as some," you muttered.

"True enough," he chuckled. "But I'll tell you a secret about them."

"If you say they're more scared of me, I will hit you," you warned him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "No! Mahal, no!" he finally gasped.

You poked his chest. "Don't laugh at me."

Kíli smiled as his laughter died, nodding. "I was going to ask you if you could hear all the noise."

"Of course." It was what bothered you most.

"It's a good thing," he continued. "Animals are just like us. When they're happy and relaxed, they're noisy. Everything you're hearing is just them being happy."

You frowned, thinking about that. "And if they go quiet?"

"Something's wrong. It's a good warning sign when you're in unfamiliar places."

Well then. You could hear several birds chirping away in the branches above you. Insects were adding a static hum under the light sounds, sometimes growing higher in pitch. And under it all was the quiet rustle of the leaves as the wind gently ruffled them.

"See?" Kíli said, stepping a little closer. "Nothing to be scared of."

Shooting him a look from under your lashes, you murmured, "I also have a prince of Durin to protect me."

His expression was a mix of shock and embarrassment. "O-Of course," he said quickly, cheeks tinting a bit. "I mean, I don't have a real sword right now. And I forgot my bow. But of course I'll protect you."

You smiled at his rambling. It was cute. Looking back the way you came, you said, "Will your brother be alright?"

"Fíli? Sure he will. Most of them will leave him alone, hero worship or something like that. And Gimli's problem is with me."

"What happened?" you asked curiously. "He was adamant that you'd taken something from him."

Kíli rolled his eyes. "No, he broke something and he's blaming me."

"What was it?"

"You saw his axe? Well, he's supposed to have two, but he was being reckless a few days ago and broke one. I was with him at the time so he's blaming me."

"That's a little childish."

"Have you met Gimli?"

You laughed softly. "True."

He smiled slightly. "I did take it, but I brought it to the forge to see if they could fix it or make a new one. But Gimli doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm keeping it from him and won't listen to me."

"And so he decided to use me in exchange for it?"

Kíli muttered something under his breath. "Little brat," he growled. "Can't keep his mouth shut."

"Kíli?"

He sighed. "I tried to tell you sooner," he said, glancing at you. "But I can never think when I'm around you and I always end up annoying you."

You smiled and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't see."

Kíli shook his head quickly. "I should have said something. Fíli kept telling me I needed to talk to you but I-" He cut off when you rose on your toes to kiss him quickly.

"I see now," you murmured, sinking back down.

Blinking at you, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

You smiled up at him, enjoying how flustered you had made him. A gasp left you when he dropped his sword and tugged you close. One hand in your hair tipped your head back so he could kiss you again.

Your eyes slipped shut as his lips moved over yours, a small sigh leaving you. You were unable to even believe you were kissing him, but you didn't pull away. If it was a dream, you didn't want it to end.

When he pulled back, you murmured a protest, wanting more.

"You were so beautiful at Durin's Day," he whispered, his voice husky. "I wanted to ask you to dance so many times."

"Why didn't you?"

"…I was scared you'd say no."

You would have been startled, but you wouldn't have said no. You'd been taught to never refuse someone the first time they asked you for a dance. The second time you could, but not the first. "Well, we'll just have to dance another time," you said quietly.

He smiled at you, letting go of your hair to cup your face.

Closing your eyes, you smiled softly as he rubbed his thumb against your cheekbone. You let him do that for a moment before you wrapped your arms around his waist and cuddled close to him. Since your cheek was pressed to his chest, you actually heard his heart skip a beat. He slowly closed his arms around you and you felt him let his chin rest on the top of your head. It didn't last as soon he turned to rub his cheek against you.

You smiled into his tunic. However you had thought the day was going to go when you woke up, this was most certainly not it. But you didn't even think of complaining. Your happiness soon fled when you realised that the forest had gone silent around you. "Kíli?" you said softly.

"I know," he said, his voice low.

You didn't want to leave the safety of his arms, but you knew there was no way he could protect you if you clung to him like that.

He scooped up his sword before moving you so your back was pressed to a tree. "Stay behind me," he told you, turning away to face the noise that was coming closer.

Holding your breath, you tried not to imagine all of the numerous things it could be. Branches were snapping and cracking in its path, anger bleeding through the sounds. Was it a bear? Or some large game that was irritated with you being there? You nearly jumped out of your skin when Kíli reached back to give your hand a squeeze.

"It'll be fine," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Promise."

You gave him a shaky smile and bit your lip as he faced the threat again. You couldn't see past him and you weren't sure if you were thankful for that or not. Did you really want to see what was possibly coming to attack you? You saw his shoulders tense as the noises got louder before his entire body went rigid. "Kíli?" you whispered.

"Gimli!" he snarled. "What in Durin's name are you doing out here?!"

You blinked. Gimli? Peeking around him, you saw the young dwarf standing before you both. He was puffing harshly and his cheeks were nearly as red as his hair.

"Give it back!" he shouted.

"Gimli, for the last time, I didn't steal it," Kíli said in exasperation. "Why would I take it? I don't even _use_ axes!"

His chest puffed out. "You're jealous that you can't," he said confidently. "And you know how much those mean to me so you took it."

"You _broke_ it, you clot," Kíli snapped. "What are you going to do with a broken axe?"

You saw Gimli falter for a second. "My da gave them to me," he said, glaring once again. "They're special and you took it!"

"To my uncle to get fixed!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Would you believe me?" you asked, stepping around Kíli.

Dark eyes swung to you. "You're his princess. You'd lie so I don't beat him up!"

You didn't think the youngster would be able to do that, but you kept that thought to yourself. "I really have no reason to lie to you," you said. "And Kíli has no reason to lie to me."

"Course he does! You won't like him if you know what kind of thief and traitor he is."

You heard Kíli growl behind you and you took a small step in front of him to keep him from lashing out at his younger cousin. "Well, I don't think he's a liar and I know I'm not. Are you calling me one?"

He faltered again, looking up at you hesitantly. "No," he said slowly, scuffing his foot against the grass.

"Good because I think it would be a horrible thing to only have one axe instead of two. Isn't it a good thing that Kíli took it to get fixed?"

Gimli frowned fiercely. "Why would he do that? It isn't his axe."

"Because I saw how upset you were, brat," he muttered. "I know your father gave them to you and that wouldn't tell him that you'd broken one being childish."

"I wasn't being childish!"

"You were hitting the wall with it because you wanted to go outside and it was raining."

This time the red in Gimli's cheeks wasn't because of him running. "W-Well, I…."

Looking back at Kíli, you asked, "How long before it's fixed?"

"Shouldn't be long," he answered, but his gaze was on Gimli. "Uncle had something he needed to finish first but he said he'd work on the axe as soon as he could."

"Is that satisfactory, Sir Gimli?"

He pursed his lips, still rubbing his boot against the ground. "You really took it to Thorin?" he said finally.

"Yes, Gimli."

Gimli made a face before looking at you. "Sorry about trying to kidnap you."

You smiled and crouched down in front of him. "That's quite alright, Sir Gimli," you murmured. "It's all worked out in the end."

He nodded slowly before looking around and his face blanched slightly.

"Would you be so kind to escort me out of the forest?" you asked quickly, knowing where his fear was suddenly coming from. Now that the anger was gone, he had finally realised how deep in the trees he had gone. And, truth be told, you'd like to be back near the stones and rocks of the mountain. Despite Kíli's reassurances, you weren't comfortable around them.

His nod was more enthusiastic this time and he took your hand when you held it out to him. "She didn't say anything about you," he said quickly when Kíli moved beside you.

Kíli gave him a look that Gimli returned by sticking out his tongue. "I'm not going to stay out here by myself," he said dryly.

Gimli tugged on your hand to get you to walk and try to leave Kíli, but your other hand swung out and caught the prince's arm. "You can both walk me back," you said, giving the youngster a bright smile.

He hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding.

Your smile stayed in place as you turned to look at Kíli. He had a small smirk on his face that made you pause and ask, "Yes?"

He shook his head and leaned in closer to you.

Your breath caught as he stole a kiss even as Gimli made gaging noises. "What was that for?"

"For making the brat understand," he said quietly. "I might get you to break up more of our fights if you keep doing it that diplomatically…Princess."

You blushed deeply at that and looked away. There were a lot of implications in that statement and you weren't sure you wanted to think about them right now. But you let them fade as Kíli tugged you closer and Gimli pulled on your hand to make you walk about. It would be something to think about later. For now, you would just enjoy being with him…even when he started arguing with his cousin.

* * *

A/N: This was mostly written for myself because I was having a crap week and wanted something light and fluffy with Kíli because he's my favourite dwarf and I never seem to write about him. Or when I do Fíli's involved and there's anger and pain there. Wanted something…not that. So yes, some fluff for everyone that got a lot bigger than I'd anticipated, but whatever. I like it and it made me happy. :)


	3. Morning, ThorinReader

_Summary:_ (Pre-Smaug; more movie verse than book verse; rated T) Early mornings were your favourite time of any day.

* * *

Keeping your eyes closed, you let yourself bask in the warmth around you. You were wrapped up tight and had no plans on leaving. A soft sigh of pleasure left you, every muscle in your body completely relaxed.

Your lips quirked when you heard a low noise behind you. It wasn't quite a snore but it was close. You tried to quiet your breathing, listening to see if it would come again. When it did, you smiled fully as it became a snore. The sound didn't bother you because you knew it meant he was still deeply asleep and it would give you a chance to pursue your favourite activity.

Rolling over proved to be difficult with his arms around your waist, but you managed it by going slowly. When you were facing him, you let your head rest on his shoulder and watched the rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing and nearly lulled you back into sleep. Your fingers slid over muscles dusted with dark hair before you pressed them over his heart.

The steady beating of it made you smile. You loved feeling the heavy thump under your palm. But more than that you loved that he trusted you enough to slumber beside you. You knew it was no easy thing for him and spoke loudly of his feelings. Even if he rarely used words to express them.

Propping yourself up on your elbow, you watched him sleep. His dark hair was in disarray around his head, the locks nearly lost in the deep blue of the bedding. His expression was peaceful and relaxed as he dreamt, his mind far from any problem in the waking world.

You lightly traced the strong lines of his face. His beard was rough under your fingers, but his lashes were long and soft to the touch. You trailed your fingers down his nose before outlining his mouth. A small shiver wound through you when his tongue slicked over his lips, catching you as well.

You nearly cursed when you heard his breathing change and you saw his brows draw together. Settling on his shoulder, you splayed your hand over his heart again and closed your eyes.

It wasn't long before you heard him inhale deeply and let it out in a deep sigh. His hand shifted to your hip and squeezed you lightly. You felt him move against you and his cheek brushed over your hair.

You tried to keep your breathing even when he covered your hand with his, pressing a little harder. His fingers curled around yours and he lifted it so he could lay a kiss to your palm.

"I know you're awake," he rumbled.

Continuing to feign sleep, you forced yourself not to react when he kissed you again.

He chuckled softly and nipped your fingertips this time.

You tried to jerk your hand away from him at the slight pain but he held firm. Opening your eyes, you looked at him.

He had a brow cocked. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

Shrugging, you murmured, "To see how you'll wake me."

He didn't look like he believed you, but you were sticking with that answer. "It isn't really waking you if you're already awake though."

"Sometimes I'm asleep."

He made a low noise, clearly unhappy.

"Don't be like that," you murmured, shifting so you could kiss him. "The day is young, my prince. Don't sour it already."

Thorin caught the back of your head and pulled you in for another kiss.

A sigh left you as you sank into the caress. You didn't protest as he rolled on top of you, never breaking the kiss. His solid weight was welcome as he pushed you into the soft mattress. Your legs parted to wrap around his, the pad of one foot trailing along his leg.

He shuddered above you. "Don't start that unless you're ready to finish it," he growled.

You blinked up at him, going for innocent. "I'm sorry, my prince. I forgot how ticklish you were," you said meekly, letting your legs slide back to the mattress. "I will cease."

Blue eyes narrowed at you and you almost shrank away from him. You didn't know when he'd had time to prefect that look in his short life, but he had. Perhaps it was something those of the line of Durin were born knowing how to do. "Ticklish?" he repeated.

Your heart sank and you knew you had nowhere to go. "Thorin, no!" you gasped when one of his hands pinned yours above your head.

"You started it," he murmured, shifting his weight to his elbow before his free hand found your side.

There was only a second to suck in a sharp breath before it flew out of you on a giggle as he began tickling you. "No!" you cried, trying to squirm away.

It didn't work. He kept you trapped, his fingers finding every weak spot you had. They danced over your ribs, dipping into the curve of your waist. The little spot above your hipbone was grazed before the lower half of your stomach became a target.

"Stop!" you forced out between giggles and laughs.

"Make me," he rumbled, his lips twitching in amusement.

You wailed, knowing you couldn't. You would have to suffer through this torture. Squeezing your eyes shut, you could feel tears sliding down your cheeks as you laughed harder. Normally, the sight of tears, especially yours, would make him pause, but not these ones.

Your lungs burned and your stomach ached as you tried to gulp in needed air. But you couldn't. The laughter had you caught firmly and wouldn't stop until he did. "Thorin!" you gasped desperately. "Please!"

He chuckled deeply, his fingers stilling against you.

Shaking, you gasped in breaths and fought the urge to glare at him. With your luck, he'd probably start up again.

You felt the bed shift and opened your eyes to see him propped beside you. He watched you as you quivered, his eyes warm and amused. "S'not funny," you panted.

His smile grew. "I beg to differ."

Huffing, you tried to focus on calming your pounding heart. It took a while, especially since your lungs refused to take deep breaths.

He watched you through it all, his smile still in place. When one hand slid over your stomach, you swatted at it. "Be nice," he murmured, leaning over to kiss you softly.

You threw him a look. That was rich considering he had reduced you to a pile of trembling jelly. "You're horrible."

"Me? I stopped, didn't I?"

And you knew he would have continued if you hadn't been on the verge of passing out.

"The day is young, love," he murmured, his eyes dancing. "Don't-" He didn't get any further as you whacked him with a pillow.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Thorin, son of Thráin," you growled.

He tugged the pillow away from you. "You started it."

"I did not!"

"Didn't you hear? I'm a prince so I have to be right."

You stared at him before tossing the covers over him. Rolling off the mattress, you scooped up your dress and moved out of arms reach.

"What are you doing?"

"I should get home before Mother misses me," you said, pulling the dress on over your head. "It'll surely be a busy day."

"You promised to spend the day with me," he said softly.

"Oh, surely a great prince of Durin doesn't want to spend time with a mean lass like myself," you protested, flicking your hair out of your dress.

Hearing the bed shift, you glanced over and saw he was sitting on the edge of it, blankets pooled in his lap. "You truly mean to leave?"

You looked around for your boots. "Surely a prince of Erebor won't miss my presence."

He made a short noise and rose from the bed. You tried not to notice how delightfully naked he was and kept your expression calm. His fingers slid under your chin to tilt your face up to his. "You can leave," he said quietly, his touch moving along your jaw to your hair, "but this says you will come back."

There was no need to look to know what he was referencing. The mithril ring woven into a braid on your left side was inscribed with vows of promise and below that was a bead bearing the mark of Durin. Both proclaimed your betrothal to the prince of Durin standing before you.

"You will always come back to me."

Your eyes narrowed and you gave him a push hard enough to move him. "You think you're all high and mighty."

"I am a prince."

Oh, now he was just asking for it. Pushing him again, you growled, "Your title doesn't protect you from your ego."

He smiled, taking another step back as you kept pushing him. "Why do I need to fear that?"

"Your head is already fat enough, Thorin. No need to add to it."

Thorin snorted. "Be careful who you insult."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"No?"

"No," you said firmly, giving him a shove.

He fell back onto the bed, his gaze never leaving you. "If you aren't afraid, what are you?"

Your eyes moved over him, wandering the hard planes of his body. Your teeth ran over your lower lip and he made a low noise. "Angry," you said softly.

"I don't think you are," he rumbled.

"I know you aren't."

Another noise in answer. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Not just yet," you murmured, stepping closer.

"Your mother," he protested mildly, pushing up so he was sitting.

"Can wait," you breathed, kneeling over him.

Thorin's hands gripped your skirt as you kissed him greedily. The material was pooled around both of you and skin was touching skin under it. The contact made you shudder even as his tongue slid past your lips.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, pressing you tight to him. You rocked slightly over him, rubbing against his hardening shaft and making him hiss.

He wrapped an arm around your hips, keeping you to him as he moved on the bed. When he was stretched out along it with his head on the pillows, you pulled away from him.

Blue eyes watched you as you sat up, your hands sliding down his chest to rest on his stomach. You smiled as he shivered when your nails ran over his muscles, scraping gently against his skin. "Are you going to do anything up there?" he asked huskily.

"Perhaps. Does the Prince of the Lonely Mountain have any suggestions?"

His hips lifted, rubbing him against your ass. "I can think of one," he breathed.

You laughed richly and fisted your hands in your dress.

Thorin purred as you pulled the dress off, giving it a toss. His fingers ran over your hips, stroking gently. "You're on the right track."

Laughing again, you pressed your hands to his stomach and pushed yourself up. "Is this what my prince wants?" you murmured.

"Yes," he groaned, fingers tightening on you. "Just-"

The door of his room crashed open, slamming into the stone wall. "Thorin! Are you-Oh!"

A harsh growl left Thorin and he quickly rolled you under him. "Frerin!" he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you to bloody knock?!"

You bit down on your lip as he hauled the covers over you, trying desperately not to laugh. Peeking around him, you saw his brother staring at the wall, his cheeks as red as rubies.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, nervously tugging on a braid. "I forgot."

"Obviously," Thorin muttered.

"Be nice," you said softly.

He glared at you, but said, "What is it, Frerin?"

"Oh, it's nothing important!" he said quickly, his hand falling. "I just, uhm…well."

Your gaze dropped to see what he was fidgeting with now. "Oh," you murmured.

Thorin frowned before looking over his shoulder. "Where did you get that?" he asked in surprise.

Frerin gave him a bright grin. "Father gave it to me this morning!" he said excitedly. "I wanted to show you and-" He broke off and jerked his gaze away. "B-But you're busy and I should have knocked and I'm s-sorry."

"Thorin," you said quietly so only he would hear. "This means a lot to him."

Dark brows drew together. "You can't be serious," he said in disbelief.

"That's a war bow," you murmured. "His first real weapon beside the training ones you're both given. You _know_ how important this is."

His eyes closed on an aggravated sigh. "Frerin, wait," he called before his brother could leave.

"Thorin?"

"Give me five minutes to dress and we'll go to the range."

"Oh! No, Thorin, it's alright!" he protested quickly. "You were busy doing-Ah, you were busy! I-"

"Frerin," Thorin interrupted shortly. "Wait outside. Five minutes."

"Yes. Yes! I'm going!"

It was hard not to laugh as the door closed. "I think we might have scarred your brother," you said mildly.

"Maybe it'll teach him to knock," Thorin growled, levering himself off of the bed.

You doubted it. When Frerin got excited, he tended to forget all else. Watching as Thorin dressed, you smiled to yourself. "You'll be a good king."

He paused and looked at you quizzically. "Because I just scarred my brother?"

Rolling your eyes, you said, "I take it back."

Thorin chuckled, cinching his belt around his waist. He came back to the bed, planting a knee on it as he leaned over you. "Thank you," he said quietly, giving you a kiss.

You caught the braids on either side of his face and tugged him back down for another.

He smiled against you. "And what are you going to do with your now free day?"

"Go home, bathe, and then join my prince at the range."

"You don't have to," he said, frowning.

"You only say that because you don't want me to see how badly Frerin's going to beat you," you teased.

Thorin grunted. "He has a knack for it."

You tried not to grin. "No, _you_ have a knack for it," you corrected. "Frerin is already a gifted master."

He grunted again, pulling your hands away.

"But I'll still cheer for you."

He nipped your fingers tips before kissing your palms. "Until later, my love," he murmured.

You watched him leave before cuddling into the bedding. You would wait for a few minutes and then leave. Frerin might pass out if he saw you again so soon.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Frerin, honey, you _need_ to knock! But you're still a cutie. Sexy times denied due to younger brother! Oh, I'm a horrible person…. But here is some fluff with almost stuff because I needed a break from smut. As a side note, I like to think that the bow Kíli uses is actually Frerin's that Thorin saved for all these years and gave to his nephew when Kíli showed talent with the weapon. And that's enough with the sad! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Sink, Fili

_Summary:_ When the prince decides you're coming with him for the day, it doesn't take long to figure out you're in over your head.

* * *

Twisting your hair up off of your neck, a deep sigh left you. The weather had jumped drastically today, the heat soaring to insane levels, and no one in the mountain had been prepared for it. All of the vents in Belegost had been opened to help, but the forges had been running all week and the heat from them was only making it worse.

Most had stopped working for the day, unless absolutely necessary. Your father's forge was silent and that was completely foreign to you. The sound of hammer on steel was such a part of your life that the absence was strange, but you were glad for it. If you'd been forced to help in the forge today, you would have just thrown yourself off of the mountain instead. It would have been an easier death.

"Daughter."

Letting your hair fall, you went through your house to find your father. "Yes?"

He was sunk deep into his chair, a large tankard of ale beside him. "You're not going to rattle around the house today, are you?"

You frowned. "Where else would I be?"

"I heard rumours of a group heading down to the lake."

"With the princes in the lead no doubt," you muttered.

"You would do well to join them."

"Papa, no, I'll stay here and-"

"What? Melt with the rest of us? No, you will go."

You stared at him, knowing what he was getting at. Your father had never known what to do with a daughter, never sure what to encourage. Your two older brothers were easy enough, the eldest learning the forge and the second going the route of the warrior. It hadn't been until the princes of Durin had come over for dinner one night that your father had realised what he wanted for you.

You were going to marry Fíli. As far as he was concerned, it was set in stone. It didn't matter that you barely talked to the prince. You father had decided and it was going to happen.

Forcing yourself to smile, you murmured, "Yes, Papa."

He waved you off and you took the hint, leaving the room.

Go to the lake? With Fíli and his friends?

Your heart gave a hard thump at the thought. You would love to go and spend the day with the golden prince. But not with others around to see what a fool you were for him.

Chewing on your lower lip, you tried not to think about Fíli but it was nearly impossible. Even before he had come over with your brother, you had been very aware of the older prince. You had fallen completely for him years ago like so many other females, but it wasn't his title or his appearance that drew you to him.

_Grumbling under your breath, you crouched down to pick up the books and boxes you had dropped. The young idiots who had run into you and caused this mess had kept going, snickering and laughing meanly. They were old enough to know better so it had been done on purpose._

_ You let out a sigh as you wondered how you were going to get all of this piled properly and picked back up. It had been hard before and now-_

_ "Need a hand, buttercup?"_

_ Jerking in surprise, you knocked over what you had piled as you looked at the speaker. "Oh," you squeaked. "N-no, Prince Fíli, I'm fine."_

_ He crouched down beside you, his lips curling into a smile. "It's just Fíli, buttercup, and the correct answer is yes."_

_ You shook your head, trying to keep your panic under control. "I know my manners, Prince," you insisted._

_ "And I know mine."_

_ You stared in horror as he started collecting your things. "Please it's alright! You don't have to!"_

_ Fíli caught your hand as you tried to take the boxes away and smiled again. "Just let me do this, buttercup," he murmured. 'You'll get home faster and I won't feel like a cad for leaving you to it."_

_ Feeling cornered, you watched as he gathered everything and stood easily. When he held a hand out to you, you stared at it._

_ Fíli wiggled his fingers. "Come on, buttercup. Let's get you home so you can study._

You sighed and twisted your hair up again. It was such a simple thing, but his offer to help had sent you over. You had only heard whispers about the royals before and you were ashamed that his kindness had surprised you. But you had learned that it was actually just who he was and it had simply sealed the deal for you.

Pinning your hair with a silver clasp, you blew at the few strands that escaped it and considered your options. You could just leave the house and pretend to have gone, but where would you go? Or you could go without being invited and not knowing who else was going to be there.

You rubbed at your face and tried not to groan. This wasn't good. If the princes were going to the lake, surely your brother would be going. If you didn't go but said you had, he would point out the lie to your father. How were you supposed to-

Jumping when someone knocked at the door, you hurried to it. Who would be visiting now? All knew the forge was closed and your mother had made no mention of guests. You yarded it open before they could knock again and stared.

Fíli stood on the other side, grinning at you. "Ready, buttercup?"

You blinked. "What?"

"You're ready," he confirmed, grabbing your hand and tugging you out.

"Prince Fíli-"

"Fíli."

"-what are you doing?" you squeaked, pulling the door closed as you didn't let go of it.

"You're going to have to let go if you're coming with us to the lake," he said dryly.

"I'm not ready to go to the lake," you protested.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

You gasped and sputtered, "Of course I'm wearing underwear!"

"Then you're ready."

"That makes no sense!" you protested as he tugged you away from the door.

"Sure it does," he said, wrapping an arm around your waist so you couldn't get away. "There's sure to be extra towels so you don't have to worry about that."

"Sure to be? Prince-"

"Fíli."

"Stop that! You're a prince and I have to call you that."

"Technically you're supposed to call me whatever I tell you to call me, buttercup," he rumbled. "So unless you start calling me Fíli, I might have to punish you for disobedience."

Your eyes widened in shock. "Punish?"

He gave you a grin. "For that kind of crime? A spanking would be appropriate."

You could only stare as he led you to a group of dwarves. You recognized most of them as friends of the princes and not so much friends of yours. But your brother was strangely absent.

"Got her," Fíli said, barely stopping. "Let's go."

You heard Kíli respond but Fíli kept going and you heard the others scrambling to grab everything. "Uhm, Prince Fíli?"

"No," he said firmly.

Biting your lip, you fell silent but your heart was pounding. Why was he holding onto you? Yes, you were considering running but how could he know that? And what was with the threat of a spanking? You had never called him by name and yet now he took offence to it?

"You tensed," he said as he led you out of the gates. "What is it, buttercup?"

Then there was that _name_. It was harmless enough because truly it was meaningless. You had heard him use endearments with other girls so you had tried not to read into it too much. And it should have been degrading. Buttercup? You'd found pictures of the small flower and wondered what on earth Fíli had seen in you to make him call you by its name. It could have been offensive. But your heart still soared whenever he said it, despite everything. "Will you let go?" you asked softly.

"So you can run off? No."

You chewed on your lip again. "I promise I won't run. Please…Fíli," you added softly, blushing.

Hand tightened on you, but you didn't look at him.

You almost missed his arm when it left you, but you kept silent and kept walking. This was almost surreal. You never spent this much time around him; you knew better because you _knew_ you'd put your foot in your mouth at some point. Whenever he came to the house, you made yourself scarce. There was always something to do when he was there, something to keep you away from him.

When the lake came into view, cheers rose up behind you before the others were running past. You looked away as clothing was tossed and dwarves went splashing into the water.

"Swimming doesn't work unless you get in the water, buttercup," Fíli pointed out.

Your nose scrunched. Swimming wasn't going to work either way. Looking around, you saw a rock nearby and started over to it.

"Buttercup?"

"You go ahead," you called, settling on the rock. The damn thing was hot, but you didn't care. You weren't getting in the water.

"You aren't going to just sit there are you?"

You looked at him and immediately wished you hadn't. He had pulled his tunic off already and was working on his pants. "I never said I wanted to come here," you said thickly.

He studied you for a second. "Fine, but you aren't going to stay out here the whole time," he warned, pushing his pants down.

Jerking your gaze away, you felt heat fill your cheeks. What were you doing gawking at him while he stripped? You had manners and decency and-Your eyes went back to him as he went into the water. You licked your lips as you watched the muscles in his back move and tense as he walked into the lake and you couldn't stop the low noise you made as he dove into the water. "Stop it," you muttered, trying to look away.

But it was impossible as he surfaced. All you could do was stare as he slicked his hair back and water ran down his body. Your jaw dropped slightly and you made another low noise. How could he look so good? It wasn't fair. Why had he brought you along? This wasn't what you wanted to be doing. Why had you opened the door?

Tearing your eyes away, you glared at the ground. This was a disaster or would be if you stayed. You could hear the others splashing and laughing and it just made it worse. Blowing out a harsh breath, you made up your mind. A quick glance showed everyone was caught up in their game so it was perfect.

You pushed off the rock and turned your back on the lake. It would be sweltering, but you were going to the archive. You felt at home among the stacks of paper, not with the other dwarves your age. No one would miss you here since you didn't belong there.

Walking back along the path, you plucked at the front of your dress. It was sticking to you already and it would have been nice to go into the water. But you weren't going to make a fool of yourself in front of that group. No, this was better and-

A sharp gasp left you as the world spun and you were pressed against a thick tree, staring at a dripping wet prince. "P-Fíli?" you squeaked, unsure of where to look.

"Where were you going?" he rumbled.

"Back to the city," you whispered.

He clucked his tongue. "You lied to me."

"I wasn't running," you felt compelled to point out.

Fíli chuckled and caught your chin in his hand so you'd meet his eyes. "True, buttercup, so no spanking this time."

"Just let me go back to the city," you whispered. "No one will notice or care if I'm gone."

"I did and do."

Staring at him, you barely had time to think about what that meant before his hands moved down. "Fíli, what-" You squealed when he bent down and tossed you over his shoulder. "Fíli!"

"No. I gave you a chance, buttercup," he said, holding your legs as he carried you to the lake. "You ruined it."

You bit down on your lip, staring at the ground. This wasn't fair. This was the most he'd ever spoken to you and yet it was playing out like this? What were you supposed to do? Stare at the water trailing down his back to the cloth around his hips? Damn it! You were looking! You weren't supposed to be looking!

Your eyes widened when he walked into the water. Oh, Mahal, no!

"Easy, buttercup," he warned. "Or I'll drop you."

You froze, but you weren't sure if it was because of his words or the water up to his waist. "Fíli," you whispered.

He stopped and pulled you off his shoulder.

Making a face as you were plunked into the water, you muttered, "You got my boots wet."

"Then take them off."

And put them where? He was between you and the bank. Looking around, you saw the others were playing some kind of game that involved a lot of splashing and dunking each other beneath the water.

"Come on, buttercup," Fíli said, catching your hands to lead you further out.

"No, please, don't."

He gave you a heart-stopping smile. "It's not deep."

To him! He was only a few inches taller than you, but he could swim. You couldn't. When the water started to cover your breasts and you felt yourself starting to float, your panic took over. Jerking back, you tried to get away but he didn't let go and you lost your footing.

Your head went under and panic spiked. You tried not to inhale, but it was all you wanted to do. Surprise filled you when his hands tightened on yours and hauled you up. Coughing, you clung to him as he caught you up in his arms, cradling you against him.

"Shh, just breathe, buttercup," he murmured. "Breathe for me."

You coughed and sputtered and tried to breathe, but it was hard. He slowly rubbed your back and that helped. When you could finally breathe, you whispered, "I want out."

"You're already soaked. You may as well stay."

"Fíli, I can't swim," you said in a small voice.

He tensed before a deep sigh left him. "Why didn't you mention that?"

You shrugged as he set you down. Was he going to let you get out? You'd really like to get out and not have to think about water going over your head or anything like that.

Fíli gave you a look. "Arms up."

"What?"

"Arms up, buttercup," he repeated, grabbing your dress.

"No! Why?!"

"Because we're going to swim."

You gaped at him and it allowed him to pull the dress off of you. Blushing like mad, you sank down in the water, crossing your arms over your chest.

"That is not swimming," he said dryly as he tossed your dress at the bank.

"I don't want to."

"I'm not going to let you drown."

"Don't even say that word!" you gasped, completely horrified at the mere thought.

"Buttercup," he groaned, crouching down so you were at eye level and not talking to his navel. "It's not that bad."

"You can swim!"

"Listen to me," Fíli said softly. "I would never let you get hurt."

You stared at him. Why would he say that? What did it even mean?

Smiling, he held out his hands. "Come on, buttercup. Trust me."

Hesitantly pulling your hands in his, you blushed as he stood up and brought you with him. His gaze dipped to your bound breasts before coming back to your eyes. Didn't stop you from blushing madly since you could see that his gaze kept straying a little.

"Just hold on, buttercup. I'll keep you safe."

You were safe on the bank. Why couldn't you be on the bank? Your hands tightened on him as the water rose.

"Shush, it's okay."

No, it was not. This was not okay. This-A breathless shriek left you when something brushed against your leg and you launched yourself at him.

Fíli grunted as you wrapped arms and legs around him. His arms wrapped around you and kept you tight to him. "Buttercup," he groaned, "you're killing me."

You trembled against him, your heart pounding. You felt him rub his cheek against your neck, his stubble rasping on your skin. When he did it again, confusion filled you. What was he doing? When you calmed, you tried to let go but he wouldn't. "F-Fíli?"

He pulled back to meet your gaze and your breath caught at how dark his were. You didn't even think to move when he leaned in to kiss you gently. "Buttercup," he murmured, "kiss me."

Colour filled your cheeks but you did. How could you not when this was what you wanted? You were hesitant at first, lacking experience but it didn't take much to have you melting. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you pressed closer. A low protest came when he broke the kiss. "Fíli," you sighed.

"Let me teach you," he said softly, "and I'll keep kissing you."

You weren't sure about swimming but that was a good bribe he had there.

His lips curved upwards as if he was reading your thoughts again and it made you blush. "Come on, let go and we'll start the lesson."

You shook your head. "No! Something touched me!"

"I'm touching you," he smirked.

You smacked his shoulder and stared down at the water. "That isn't what I meant, damn it!"  
"Well, that's a first," Fíli said in surprise.

"What?" you muttered.

"You just hit me and swore."

You gave him a little look and slowly let him go. You weren't sure what had brushed against you and honestly, you didn't really want to know. Your imagination was having a fun time coming up with all sorts of hideous monsters that were lurking just beneath the surface, waiting to pull you under. Shuddering, you turned back to Fíli and didn't miss the look on his face. "What was that?"

"Mm?" he asked, meeting your gaze.

Your eyes narrowed but you didn't push the matter. How could you when you had no idea what that even was.

He caught your hands again and gave you a smile. "Come on, buttercup," he murmured. "Let's see if we can teach you to swim."

You were only going to do this if he kissed you more…but you weren't going to say that out loud even if he had offered to do it.

* * *

A/N: So how long's it been since I've written fluff? Long enough to forget how to do it. Oh well. This was requested as lead up to the next chapter of At Your Service so there will be another part following this. It isn't necessary to read both, but if you want the full story you'll kind of need to. But yes, the request was finding out that unrequited love wasn't so unrequited and there's only hints of it here that the reader doesn't really seem to see. But isn't that always the way of it? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
